ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Man
Mystery Man is the 9th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It’s a normal rainy and quiet night in town. A person is walking around in a brown trench coat and looking quite nervous. A moving shadow-like figure moves across the street unseen. The man turns around as if he had heard something. He turns back around and starts to run. A short time later, he enters a diner. Everyone there stops to stare at him and then get back to what they were doing. He takes a seat on one of the stools. Waitress: What can I get for you? Man: I’ll just take a coffee please. Waitress: Sure thing. The man waits for his coffee. When he turns to face the window, he thinks he sees something and when the lightning flashes, a shadowy shape is in the window. He jumps in his stool. Waitress, coming back with the coffee: You okay? Man: Fine. Waitress: There’s a special on the house. Man: No thanks. Can I have some sugar? Waitress, repeating: There’s a special on the house. Man: I said no thank you. Can I have my sugar please? The waitress leaves. When the man looks back at the window, the shape is gone. Waitress, coming back with a big plate covered by a tin cover: Here’s your special. Man: I said I wanted sugar not your special thing. Waitress: It’s on the house... When she opens the lid and an alien thing jumps out and attempts to attack the man but he avoids it and runs away from the creature. The man runs as fast as he can from the diner. He sees a police officer. Man: Officer! Police Officer: Can I help you? Man: There’s this thing at this diner place. Like a creature or something. Police Officer: Maybe you should come with me. Man: But that thing is coming! Police Officer: Get in the car, Steven. Steven: How did you know my name? Steven hears a noise and turns around. He sees the alien waitress holding the creature and putting it closer to his face. Steven: No... No... Noooooooooooooo!- ''Theme Song '' The next day in the afternoon, Coco is fixing his car up while Sarah is using her laptop in a chair. Brandon, walking in: I got the milkshakes. Coco, getting up from under the car: Finally, I've been thirsty all day. (grabs milkshake) Brandon, handing Sarah a milkshake: Here’s yours. Sarah, not paying much attention: No thanks. Brandon: Suit yourself (Drinks Milkshake) Coco, back under the car: Whattcha doing anyways? Sarah: I’m just following up with some things since it’s no alien day. Brandon: No alien Day? There’s always aliens. Sarah: Then where are they? Brandon: Probably hiding somewhere or something. Coco: AKA No Aliens. Brandon: Well I’m bored. Coco: How about you get some burgers too? Brandon: Why don’t you get it Car guy? Coco: Because I’m working. Brandon: You never work on your car before. Coco, getting up from under the car: That’s because we always had to fight aliens. Sarah: Guys... Brandon: So what it’s my fault? Sarah: Guys... Coco: I don’t know, maybe it is. Sarah: Guys! Both: What?! Sarah, facing her laptop, that shows a website with Steven in it, towards them: We have a problem. Later they are driving on the road. Coco: So who is this Steven guy anyways? Sarah: He’s an old friend of mine. Brandon: So what do you think happened to him? Sarah: I don’t know. The last time I saw him was when we were kids. He’d never just disappear like that. Coco: Well where should we look? Sarah: I don't know! What if this whole thing is my fault for getting involved with this dumb alien stuff! Everyone is silent for a moment. Sarah, calming down: Sorry. Umm. We can probably track him using the tracker to detect any signs of near by alien technology. Coco: Right. (Switches tracker on) Looks like it's close by. They arrive at the diner. Coco: We're here. They get out of the car and head over to the diner. Brandon, looking through the dark window: Looks abandoned. Coco, looking through the window too: Maybe theres a back door we can break into to check out the area. Sarah, walking in front of them from inside the diner: Or we could just use the unlocked front door. Coco: Why can't we do anything my way? Brandon: Because your way is destructive and weird. (Walks into the diner) Coco: My ways arn't weird.... you're weird. (Follows) Sarah, picking up some equiptment: Looks like some alien equipment. Coco, examining: Yeah they were diffenitly here. Brandon: They? Coco: You know. "The" Aliens. Brandon, staring: no... Sarah, facepalming: He means the alien invasion guys. Brandon: Oh them! Well what were they doing here? Sarah: Probally using this diner as a relay point. Brandon: A what point? Sarah: Relay Point. Like a temporary base or something. Brandon: But why a diner? Sarah: Maybe they're taking people. That's why they're missing. Brandon: But what for? Coco: No matter what it is, we have their tech so we could span it up and find their location (clutches his fist) Later, now night, they are driving on a curved road on a mountain/hill Brandon, noticing Sarah: Hey, you ok cous? Sarah: Fine. I'm just worried about Steven. He could be injured somewhere or worse. And if it has something to do with aliens- Coco: Look calm down. We'll find him. Brandon, looking out the car window: Guys... what's that? Outside, there is a tripped over truck with a big hole in it's side. Brandon: You think it's the aliens? Coco: Only one way to find out. They drive down towards the truck and get out when they get there. Brandon: Looks deserted. Could there be any people in there? Voice: Hey you! Get out of here! The team turns their attention to a partially injured figure coming towards them with a metal pole in his hands. Figure: You guys need to get out of here before they come back. Sarah: Who? Figure: Those creatures. Hang on... Sarah? (Figure steps closer and is revleaved to be Steven) Sarah is that you? Sarah: Oh my gosh Steven! (Runs up and hugs Steve) I've been looking everywhere for you! What happened? Steven: I don't know. I was walking on this rainy day when I umm I can't remenber. Sarah: It's ok Steven. We're here to help. Brandon, shaking hands with Steven: Hey Steve. Remenber me? Steve: Oh yeah Brandon. I haven't seen you since ages. Brandon: Yeah, it's been a while. Steve this is Coco, my best bud. Steve, shaking Coco's hand: Nice to meet you Coco. Coco: Yeah sure. At least you're safe and stuff. Sarah: So what was the last thing you remenber? Steve: Well I... I woke up with a major headach and all these creatures in this flipped over truck so I went out through the back flaps and armed myself with this pole and found you guys. Coco: Well that sure helps. Sarah: Coco! Don't be mean. Steven is just trying to help. Brandon: Guys. Looks like someone just found us. (points to a bunch aliens crawling out of the truck) Coco: On it! (Takes Steve's pole and absorbs the metal) Thanks. (Hands back pole) Here you go. (Charges at the aliens) Steve: Ummm. Sarah: I'll explain later. (shoots energy blasts at the aliens) Brandon: Looks like you guys could use a little Electrix! (slaps down Omnitrix and transforms) Electrix! Electrix fires multiple electric blasts at the aliens. Some aliens jump out of the hole in the side of the truck so Electrix grabs the truck and electructues all the metal. Electrix: There. That's all of them. Steve: I... I remenber now. I was walking in the rainy night when I felt like I was being watched. I headed to this diner for protection from this thing but the waitress and everyone was a creature. They had this thing that wanted to eat me or something but a got away. However they got me and took me to one of their bases for some type of processing. Coco: So you know where it is? Steve: Well yes but- Coco: Great, we can head over there and teach those aliens a lesson. Steve: That's good and all but I have something to tell you all that might be worth knowing. Brandon: Well spill. Steve: (sigh) The processing at the base was successful. They transfered me and a bunch of others in their truck to their other base but I broke out, flipped the truck over and defeated all the aliens. Then I guess I passed out and lost my memory. Sarah: What are talking about Steven? You're here. There is no way you could have done all those things. Steve: Yeah, unless I was (reaches towards his face and removes what seems to be a mask; everyone watches in shock to see that Steve is really...) one of them. Brandon: Steve is an alien? I am so confused right now. Steve: Well the "aliens" seem to turn average people into creatures like them. I was one of those people but I kept my concesioness and escaped. Sarah: But you can't be one of them. You're Steven. Steve: I know Sarah. But I'll just have to be Steven in an... different body. Sarah: I don't know what to do Steven. Steve: Let me come with you! Coco: What? Steve: Come on. I can help you find their bases and shut them down. Coco: No way. Brandon: He does have a point Coco. Those alien bases could be in the depts of the ocean for all we know. With Steven's help, we could find them all. (To Steve) You could be our Inside Man. Coco: I'm not having a drooling alien sit in my car. Sarah: Oh come on Coco. We need this. Coco, sighing: Alright fine. But if he drools on my car, I'm kicking him out. Later they are driving to the base. Steve, putting his head back from outside the window: I never stuck my head out a window before. It's quite exciting. Brandon: Yeah sure. Coco: So Steve, what's it like being something you're not? Steve: Well it feels weird. Like I'm me but I'm not the same. I'm different. Brandon: I know what it feels like it. Later they arrive at the alien base. They get up to the "back door". Coco: Are you sure this is the way in? Steve: I don't suppose you know where all the safe ways inside are? Coco, sighing: No. Steve: Ok. Now the doors may or may not have a security system on it. Brandon: Don't worry. I'm on it. (scrolls through Omnitrix and slaps down on certain hologram) Brandon goes through a transformation sequence and transforms. Brandon, after transforming: BrandonBot! BrandonBot extends his arms into the door lock and after a short moment later, the door unlocks. Brandon, after de-transforming: After you. Coco: Show off. The enter the base quietly and see the aliens working on equipment. Coco: What do you think they're doing? Sarah: Not sure. It probally has to do with the invasion plans. Brandon: We can't let them get away with this. (noticting Steve) Steve. Are you ok? Steve, holding his head: Yeah I'm fine. I just have a major headache. Steve gets another sharp pain and knocks into some barrels that fall over and make a big noise. Alien, noticing them: Intruders! Coco: Now you did it. Steve: Sorry. Sarah shoots energy blasts at them but some manage to get around it. Coco, absorbing the barrels: Any ideas Brandon? Brandon: Omnitrix still needs to charge. Coco: I'll hold them off. (Jumps from ledge and smashes into a bunch of aliens) Sarah, beating up a bunch of aliens angerly: This. Is. What. You. Get. For. Hurting. My. Friend! Brandon: Nice job guys. Steve, holding his head with both hands tightly, moves around in pain Brandon: Steve? Steve: I. Can't. Hold On. Much. Longer. Rahhhhhhhh! Brandon, repeating: Steve? Steve goes berserk and rips the mask off his face showing his true alien form. He attempts to attack Brandon but he dodges. Brandon, noticing that the Omnitrix recharged: Yes! Sorry Steve but it's me or you. (slaps down Omnitrix and transforms) Astro! Astro and Steve battle for a moment until Astro blasts him with a energetic blast that knocks him out. Sarah and Coco finally join him. Sarah: Is he..? Coco: He's knocked out. He'll be fine. Astro: Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt him. Sarah: I know. It's just that he's... one of them. Brandon, de-transforming: Their mind took over his. He's gone Sarah. Sarah: No, there must be a way! The Omnitrix begins flashing green. Brandon, checking it out: What's this? A New Alien? Omnitrix, in Brandon's voice: Greetings Brandon Tennyson. Brandon: Whoa! You never did that before. Omnitrix: Updated Omnitrix is now enabled with programable voice commands. Brandon: Cool! Omnitrix: There is mutanted DNA in the near by area. Would you like to fix the DNA? Brandon: Steve? I can cure him? Yes. Umm. Omnitrix, fix mutated DNA. Omnitrix: Prepare to fix DNA... The Omnitrix shoots out a green beam over Steve's alien body and everything but Brandon disapears into darkness. Brandon: Whoa.. Suddently a giant creature appears in front of Brandon. Brandon: That must be the thing that mutated Steve! But how do I destroy it? Omnitrix: DNA Neutrulizer Beam. Point Omnitrix at Mutated DNA Source and Activate. Brandon: How come you weren't this helpful 5 years ago? Omnitrix: Pervious Omnitrix Model has not been updated to the voice command set- Brandon: Ok, Ok. I get it! (points Omnitrix to face the giant creature getting closer to Brandon) ok... Omnitrix, Activate DNA Neutrulizer Beam! Omnitrix: Activating DNA Neutrulizer Beam... The Omnitrix charges up with an electric green and fires a blast at the giant alien creature that destroys it. Brandon: Yes! (punches air) Everything returns back from the dark. Steve is now cured and Brandon has the creature in his hands. Brandon, throwing it into a barrel and sealing the lid: No more of that. Sarah: Brandon! You did it! (Hugs) Coco: That was some pretty cool Omnitrix powers back there. Brandon: Thanks. I didn't even know the Omnitrix had that. Steve, waking up: Where am I? Sarah, confronting Steve: It's ok Steven, you're ok now. Steve: Sarah? (passes out) Coco: So I guess we could just blow this base up and drop him off back home. Sarah: Yeah... Meanwhile in the main operations base. Alien: Sir, another one of our bases had been destroied. Alien Leader, slamming his fist against his throne: This is the 5th one already! If this continues, our plans will never continue. Alien: Still, our other Human-conversion bases are still avaible. Alien Leader: Yes... I suppose. And soon, the Zonorians race will take over this tiny planet and then the universe! Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Steven Aliens Used *Electrix *BrandonBot (First Appearance) *Astro Villains *Zonarians **Waitress **Police Officer **Mutanted People **Workers *Steve (Temporarly) Trivia *Sarah has a friend named Steven (or Steve) *The Omnitrix has voice command features and uses it for the first time. **The Omnitrix's voice sounds just like Brandon's voice *Besides being Sarah's old friend, Steve is unknown. Hence the title of the episode. *Sarah and Coco belive in "No Alien Days" but Brandon insists that there is always alien activity *Coco shows effection for his car *The Alien Leader names their species the Zonorians Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc